<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero of the Stars and The Man from the Past by SharpAttack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739967">Hero of the Stars and The Man from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack'>SharpAttack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also worried Starlight Brigade, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strive just wants to have fun!, Strive's rocking both genitals, This is just pure indulgent sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen Starlight, you can either quiet down or let me patch up your leg.” Matthew says but then groans, muttering under his breath. “I’m talking to an alien, I’m really going nutso.” But Strive surprises him by stretching out his leg so he can tend his wound.</p><p>Those pretty green eyes on him, wide. “Wait can you understand me? Nod for yes and shake head for no.” Matthew does the near universal gestures and Strive nods. Making Matthew let out a breath in surprise. But remembers he has a wound to tend.</p><p>“Alright, we’re getting somewhere now let me see your leg…” In surprisingly gentle hands, he pulls down the fabric of his boots and up his pants. Humming at the slice. “Do you think this would be deadly to your race?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strive (Starlight Brigade)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero of the Stars and The Man from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The evil void defeated and the stars returned to the sky, the rebellion had mostly dispersed back to home planets. But the Brigade and a few people had stayed, to create a galactic defense. A small rescue team is more appropriate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive couldn’t imagine being split from his companions, not after everything. Sure they treated him like a kid, even though he had pointed out age wise, he was about the same as Doctor Sung. His species just tends to live longer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But nooo, he was still a kid. Strive chuckles to himself, speeding through some debris. He was on patrol around a fertile little planet, not home to intelligent life. It had been deemed a good place to perhaps make a peaceful base. Breathable air, sustainability possible and all around beautiful. It was oceans, sands and forests. Strive can see it from here. The Brigade had split to do a sector sweep of about 10 parsecs, but Strive had 30 since he was faster and since he was close, decided ti check on the planet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haave had noted peculiar signatures popping up in multiple different areas, the robot couldn’t place it exactly. Just a ship appearing and disappearing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was interesting, but seemed to be a rare fluke. No one had reported anything. Strive was about to go, but a pink light rushed towards him, he tried to avoid it, but a large ship popped out of it, clipping his wing and knocking into his bottom hull, which sent them both spirally into the planet's atmosphere.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tried to send a message but he could barely get anything else out but “Crashed!” His ship morphs around him, protecting him as they begin the descent down, crashing on the surface of the planet. He blacks out for what could be hours or even days.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waking up thirsty, tired and hurt, The ship spits him out onto warm sands as it changes shape again. Going into a self repair mode, the shard ship, built from the stars kept him safe until he didn’t need it. He won’t be able to contact the Brigade for a while, hopefully they got a better pinpointed location.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But his ship wasn’t the only one that crashed. He can see it clearly under the two moons. Thrumming pink bits but the massive hull was a dark midnight blue. The rockets were the largest Strive had ever seen, it was beat up but took the crash landing well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wincing, leg and head throbbing in pain. But nothing he couldn’t handle. He made his way to it, inspecting it with worry. Whoever was in it, might not be alive which worries him. He finds a panel that looks like an outer door release and presses the button. The hatch opens up front and someone gasps inside.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Air is not deadly, but still dangerous! How did it open?” He heard a deep voice, the communicator in his ear indicating it to be a human language it’s translating.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry! It’s a sustainable climate for most species. But I shouldn’t have been so careless.” Strive is quick to apologize. But silence greets him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello?” He calls softly edging his way closer, only to get knocked to the sand an arm across his chest and a knife to his throat. His heart feels like it goes light speed as an alien, most likely human. Presses the knife closer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive is momentarily enchanted by the rich green color of the human's eyes and the shaggy red hair on his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Log, humanoid like creature found. Blue skin. Weak.” The human spoke and Strive can’t help the pout.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am not weak, you just surprised me!” Strive complains, wiggling, but remembers the knife is on him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Speaks with chirrups and coos, like a mixture between a cat and a bird.” The human keeps speaking, that's when Strive noticed a small robot on his shoulder, like a mechanical doll and dressed in a jumpsuit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait- You can’t understand me?” Strive ears would perk up in surprise if it wasn’t for them being pinned with his head against the sand. The human ignores him, the man was larger then the two half humans and Master Brian. He was closer to the height of the Commander and he realizes he is weak as the human other hand grabs at his face to move it side to side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Human-like features, 2 eyes. Nose and mouth, face skin two toned lighter from under the eyes and up. Hair white with blue shimmers”. Strive face goes bright purple as the hand then paws at his crystal embedded in his chest. It makes him ‘eek’ as the human rubs at it. Touching a Moebian’s crystal was an extremely intimate thing- No one had in fact touched Strive’s crystal before, especially as proddingily and rough as the human was.  Finger outlining the sides and pressing down, making him wiggle. It stirred something in his gut. Strive bites his tongue and knows he doesn’t want to possibly scare the human off from his uh, issues.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stone-like growth on the chest, clothes cut around it. What an odd creature you are Starlight.” The human murmurs the last part. The front of his clothes are grabbed and he’s hauled up with the human. Strive’s heart quickens at the name given by the human. He’s part of the Starlight Brigade, but hearing the handsome man murmur the word Starlight so close to him was doing something to him he really can’t explain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Night still falls on this planet. I’ll take this odd creature and dictate if it’s a danger or not.” Strive is manhandled into the ship, but he just winces, his leg hurting more as he’s soon dragged into the strange human’s ship. Curious why the human didn’t have an intergalactic communicator.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No luck Sung.” Phobos says, which just makes all of their hearts drop. They’ve all been searching the last location Strive was in, but there was nothing but old space debris that hadn’t been cleaned up yet and asteroids. There’s hundreds of thousands of miles of space in the location they wanted him to search. It’s been almost 24 hours and no signal from him. Just the video with the flash of pink and Strive yelling ‘Crashed!’</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haave speaks up. “We should go back to the command. Bigger search party in a few hours.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” Commander Meouch says firmly. “We look longer.” He’s much more stern than he usually was. Master Brian just nods he’s agreement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>---</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive feels…. Not great. His arms were tied behind his back and all he wants to do is rub at his leg. Pain surging through it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The inside of the ship was much like the Brigade’s little common room, a kitchenette, seating and a screen mounted on the wall, a door split it from the cockpit and the ship was surprisingly undamaged from the inside. There were three doors, one ajar to show a bathroom and the other two closed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Starlight Brigade member had another pair of intergalactic communicators, Doctor Sung always carried a spare pair in case he ran into someone who needed them. Like Strive when he first joined. Sung had pulled them out and motioned to his ear and he could suddenly understand everyone</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The human, which he gathered, was named Matthew by how the ship's AI system addressed him. Had disappeared behind the third door, he got a peak into a dark room with a warm fire like glow but nothing else stood out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive is confused, a bit scared but knows it’s just a misunderstanding of some kind. If he could only communicate it!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know you don’t understand me, but please. We need to figure this out!” Strive calls out in what he hopes is a non-threatening sound. But he leans forward and lets out a proper yelp when he leans too forward on his leg. He looks down and sees purple blood seeping from his calf and a deep gash he had no idea was there- But it makes sense. He sees a sharp piece of void metal on the ground next to it. It had been embedded and he had no clue.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive just sniffles, he wishes he had one of the other members with him- He’s not good with dealing with stuff like this. He can fly a spaceship and do a lot of things but what can he do here? He’s defenseless, alone and imprisoned like an animal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His ears perk up as he hears the door open. “Goddammit. Bleeding on my carpet.” Matthew mutters, a red box in his hand. The human kneels down to get on Strive’s level,  he then moves to grab his foot. He flinches away on instinct- the human lets out a frustrated sigh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen Starlight, you can either quiet down or let me patch up your leg.” Matthew says but then groans, muttering under his breath. “I’m talking to an alien, I’m really going nutso.” But Strive surprises him by stretching out his leg so he can tend his wound.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Those pretty green eyes on him, wide. “Wait can you understand me? Nod for yes and shake head for no.” Matthew does the near universal gestures and Strive nods. Making Matthew let out a breath in surprise. But remembers he has a wound to tend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, we’re getting somewhere now let me see your leg…” In surprisingly gentle hands, he pulls down the fabric of his boots and up his pants. Humming at the slice. “Do you think this would be deadly to your race?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive shakes his head, watching curiously as the human pops open the medkit and pulls out some cloth and a gauze. Cleaning the blood up from the area and spritzing some spray that makes him wince again before wrapping it tightly with gauze. He lingers, hand on his leg as he runs his fingers up it, higher than it needs to be. Strive’s leg twitches and Matthew withdraws his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gives Strive a look over, then Matthew looks up at him with a thoughtful expression. “How can you understand me? Telepathy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Moebian shakes his head and Matthew pouts a bit. “Analyzation of vocal patterns, somehow figuring it all out from my few words?” Strive can’t help but giggle at that with a head shake. Matthew raises an eyebrow. Amusement playing at his face. A strong jaw, high cheekbones and a handsome bit of stubble along his chin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Some piece of technolog-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive nods his head with a wide grin, glad the human is understanding. “Yeah!” He says for good measure.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How? Hm I guess you can-” Matthew stops as Strive’s ears go up and down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your ears. Starlight? What about them?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive wishes his hands were free so he could get the translators to them or get the ones from his own ears. His face goes purple when Matthew grabs at his ear with his warm hand, a curious expression on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow full articulation, amazing.” Matthew mutters, rubbing a thumb along the delicate limb. Rotating it and lifting it up and down. Strive bites his bottom lip, face flushed as Matthew gets handsy with him again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe it’s his residual hormones from puberty, no one back on his home planet ever felt ‘in the mood’ or wanted to risk an accidental pregnancy because without the stars, everything was dying. Strive never got to really experience someone intimately touching him. Even if it’s in this manner of just curiosity. Matthew’s touch was gentle, but strange, Strive’s breath hitches when his other hand is placed on his crystal. Rubbing his thumb over the smooth glowing stone. It twinkles a touch brighter, like it wants to show off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it something you’re born with or a body mod?” Matthew asks, then realizes he can’t properly answer. “Born?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive lets out a shaky breath as he shakes his head. Matthew hums. Noticing the reaction. He clicks his tongue, drawing Strive’s attention back on his face, since it had drifted in the other direction by embarrassment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m Matt Jackson. To properly introduce myself, Starlight.” He taps a finger on the crystal making Strive squeak. The human grins wide.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Starlight brigade member gasps as he’s picked up bridal style. Carried to the room where Matt had come from, he’s plopped on to a glowing red bed on his side, noticing that there are fish living in it! The room had posters with guitars on it, warm lights that glowed orange and red. Clothes tossed about.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bed dips and Strive feels anxious, heart pounding but all that happens is his hands are cut loose, he instantly pulls them to his chest and turns to look at Matt who just put his knife back away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re a threat Starlight. Can I trust you about that?” Matt asks, arms crossed. He notices tattoos along his arms and on his hands in particular, soft and sharp shapes making a mosaic image of some kind. Strive was momentarily distracted by them before nodding. His hands move to his ears first, pulling out the ring that settles into it to show him. Matt tilts his head and looks curiously, but when he tries to take it he puts it back in, then reaches for his pocket. He saw the man tense, which made Strive’s ears go down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“....Go ahead. I’ll trust you for now.” He says, the last part, laced with a warning. Strive gives him a smile and reaches into his pocket to pull out a little white container, popping it open and holding it out to him. One hand pointed at his ear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt obviously thinks it over carefully, before finally placing them in. He grimaces as it buzzes but Strive is quick to say. “I’m sorry, that’s normal when they haven’t been used!” The human’s eyes go wide, the dazzling green standing out among the red lights of the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn, this is amazing Starlight! You can understand me too?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive nods. “Yes, I can!” A wide grin was on his face, ears perked up. “Those are universal as well. Every language in the galaxy. Also, my name is Strive!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ohh cool…. Now onto another thing.” Matt’s grin turns a bit odd, Strive can’t put his finger on the look. But he was still laying down, the human was still kneeling above him, knee on the bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His face flashes purple as a finger dances on his crystal. “I’ve been traveling for awhile… If you’re down with it. Want to…... Fool around?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive’s face is purple. “I-I, well… It be best..” A firmer push makes his breath hitch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine with nah, it’s just… You’re the first nonhuman i’ve ever seen and boy did I hit the jackpot with you Starlight, prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Like a star in human- Humanoid form.” Matt purrs, a hand on Strive’s chin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whaddya say?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The common room seemed empty and hollow without Strive. They sat in the usual spots. Doctor Sung and Lord Phobos on the beat up couch. Commander Meouch seated in a scratched up old wingback chair. Brian was in the kitchen, making a quick meal for the exhausted Starlight Brigade. They’d searched about half of the sectors Strive was meant to be exploring.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His ship was the fastest, it could dash through parsecs faster than anyone and with a beautiful elegance to it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Meouch was rewatching the last clip, Haave right next to him, analyzing it as well. Doctor Sung and Lord Phobos were both just exhausted and couldn’t even comprehend what they would do if this was the end. That Strive had died in some crash. Alone and in the middle of space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Moebian was the image of peace for the galaxy and a kind, naive optimist. It was rare in the times of the Void stealing stars, only now was hope rising in the hearts of the galaxy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would they do if Strive was gone for good? What will we do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A thought that more or less crossed all of their minds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ninja Brian puts down a plate filled with egg sandwiches, a frilly pink apron on. His eyes say it all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Back to searching after we eat.” Doctor Sung said sternly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>--------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive doesn’t know how it came down to this- Well he kinda does. He had agreed, attracted to the human with striking red hair and eyes the prettiest shade of green in the galaxy. Or as far as Strive was concerned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt’s skin was so hot to the touch. A strong hand on his cheek, a thumb in his mouth as the human breathed hotly on his crystal. His other hand was holding his side, running over sensitive patches of skin there. Shoes and shirts were off. Matt took his thumb out of Strive’s mouth, planting a hot kiss on it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive groans into it, feeling pure delight at the sensation of their tongues rubbing against each other- Who knew it was so sensitive? When they split, Strive is panting and purple faced, eyes dilated. “Oh, Starlight, you look so cute right now.” Matt purrs, moving to take a light nip on his ear, that embarrassingly makes Strive’s hips buck up and a loud groan tumble out of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Darling, you make lovely sounds. I want to hear more.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He doesn’t understand how simple words can make him feel so hot, his erection was hard against his pants and he could feel himself slick as well. But Strive was more interested in the bulge that grinded down on him. He pants.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Touch me too Strive, this isn’t one ended.” Matt purred against the pulse of his neck and well. He hadn’t needed to be told twice. Hands that he kept at his sides in embarrassment went to Matt’s strong shoulders. Then his neck and up into his soft red locks, his hair was silky and fluffy. He tugs a bit on reflex when Matt nips at his pulse, the human groans deeply at the tug, seemingly pleased with it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck, Starlight.” He says gruffly, dry humping their bulges together. “I’m so damn lucky today.” He purrs, a hand now going down to tug at Strive’s pants. The Moebian groans as his dick is finally freed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh isn’t that a pretty sight.” Matt has moved down, hands at his hips. Strive’s hands still in his hair. “Human-like but the prettiest shade of purple at the tip.” Matt puts a finger from the base and runs it up, from the blue skin, it slowly changes to purple at the tip. It was a dark shade, now darker because it’s at full attention. A Fuchsia colored dot of precum leaks out from the simple touch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive is far gone and just moves so his legs are a bit further apart- Moebians differentiate gender based on second gender characteristics, but both have the ability to procreate with either. A fuchsia dripping wet cunt where a human’s taint would be. Matt marvels at the sight of it. “Jesus Christ.” He breathes, he brushes a finger up from the bottom of the lips to the top, noticing a lack of a clitoris- But he had a dick, so he probably didn’t need one. Strive legs shake while Matt spreads the outer lips wide, to get a gander at the pretty purple walls, slicked with near sparkling fuchsia. A faint delicate scent similar to the smell of apples and cinnamon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt can’t help himself, he needs a taste for himself- One minute he’s traveling through the galaxy in his homemade ship, far from earth. His rockets are his own creation. They move faster then time itself at full speed. He can go along the same path backwards for them to send him back. But now he’s between the legs of an adorable alien that gave him the gift of intergalactic understanding </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>was willing to sleep with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He lifts up Strive’s legs to rest them on his shoulders, making the blue creature gasp but it turns into a moan half way as he licks from bottom to top, a delicious flavour on his tongue. One of Strive’s hands still fisted in his hair, but the other one muffling the noises from his mouth. Matt dips his tongue deeper into the sweet purple pussy, head getting squished as Strive’s legs clamp down on his head, his hair getting a good tug.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt moves a hand to pump Strive’s leaking cock, soft ridges he hadn’t noticed on the opposite side, that he presses on, it makes the alien moan and beg. “Oh Lords, please!” He cries out. Matt can’t get enough of his sweet voice. It was cute before, with it’s cooing and chirps but now as it cries out in ways he can understand. It sounded as sweet as an acoustic melody to his ears.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The walls of Strive’s purple pussy contract as he buries his tongue deeper, he found a bump that, when licked, had caused the reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Internal clitoris perhaps?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive cums with a howl of pleasure and the pretty fuchsia landed on his stomach and chest near that glimmering crystal. He’s a panting mess as Matt lowers him back down. Pretty eyes dilated, face and neck flushed purple.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt chuckles, kissing Strive’s ankle sweetly. “Do you want to continue Starlight?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now that was the easiest question in the universe for Strive. He nods. “Please.” He says, voice hoarse from moaning and begging. He felt amazing, like he was floating and his body felt so good. He’s never felt like this before, this tension and release. The burning feeling of Matt’s tongue in his passage was mind boggling. The release from a hand other then his own on his erection was so welcomed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hears a zipper and the crinkling of plastic, he lazily looks down, to see Matt messing with a reflective square, once open a clear and rubbery looking thing comes out and- “Oh wow.” Strive says with amazement and a bit of fear, Matt was huge compared to his. Matt chuckles, a deep sound in his chest as he slips the thing over it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You sure know how to compliment a man.” He says with a cheeky grin, that it falls a touch. “Ah, you’re not allergic to like, latex right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Latex? Like kitchen gloves?” Strive asks, with a curious tilt of his head. “No…. Is that latex?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah- I’m not taking a risk here. I won’t be the rude human that didn’t wrap it and possibly leave you pregnant or something Starlight.” He says with a dazzling grin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The word pregnant makes a bubble of worry show up in the haze of his horniness. “That uh… Prevents it?” He asked with a worried tone of voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the most common form of contraceptive on earth. We should be good, unless you want to stop?” Matt gives him a serious look. “It’s fine if you do- This has already been an amazing experience for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive shakes his head, he does really want it. He still feels a tension deep in his gut and just knows Matt can relieve him. “No, please. I want it.” He begs softly, looking up at Matt with big eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He moves quickly, like a predator, that it surprises Strive. He yelps a bit as the head slips in, stretching him out. It burnt it a bad way for a second, but he didn’t move deeper and a hand fisted around his quickly hardening erection to give it a pump. A wet tongue licking around his crystal making him cry out in pleasure. His senses over taken by need, need to be relieved, need to be touched. Need to feel good.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pants, wrapping his arms around Matt’s shoulders, nails digging into his back. Matt gives a shallow thrust, that makes him groan. It was an odd type of pain. Like pulling his hair to see how hard he could till it hurt. It was right at the edge of almost pain. His breath was rigid as Matt pumps his cock, rubbing the soft squishy frills on the top as he pushes in more. A mixture of pleasure and pain was an odd concoction. He almost asked him to stop, but the tip of his cock nudged that spot in him that made him practically scream in pleasure, his voice hurt but he begs. “Right there, please! Ahhhh!” He feels a frantic and shameless need for Matt to hit him there again. When he does Strive hisses in pleasure, the stretch more bearable now that the pleasure of having that bit inside him rubbed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt begins to rock himself, face red and eyes half lidded. He curses lightly. “Fuck, Starlight. You feel so good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive’s hold is stronger as he feels himself come undone, he also realizes that Matt wasn’t entirely in him yet. Which horrified and excited him at the same time. Shallow thrusts, gently rocking. Strive never wanted this to end, it be torture to be without this boiling hot full feeling in him, the warm body holding him. His mind goes blank when one hard thrust makes his mind go completely white, eyes wide and he felt like he’d died- In a good way!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt had pushed into him to fullness, they were connected deeply and all Strive’s mind can focus on was the pleasure of being full and so hot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please don’t stop.” He whispered breathlessly, voice scratchy and worn out already from all the shouting he’d done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course Starlight.” He purrs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And he doesn’t, he doesn’t stop. Even after his first shuddery climax, Strive’s third? God knows the brigade member can’t remember. Matt is still rocking in him. Making him feel sore in all the right ways.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It isn’t till the sixth that Strive whimpers and feels tears- it’s too much now, it’s getting to be too much feelings. Matt seems to get the message pulling out of him with an audible sound. Strive still whines at the loss of warmth, he hears a fairly disgusting splatting sound somewhere to his right and</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt whines as he plops down, pulling Strive close. “Hope you don’t mind, I’m a bit of a cuddler.” He murmurs against his blue shoulder. But it’s exactly what he needs, a whine slipping out of him as he whines.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive doesn’t remember passing out when he wakes up, the smell of food in the air and a warm blanket covered in stars and planets on him. A machine off in the corner spinning- A washing machine. Strive sorely turns to his side and notices some clothes on a table. An orange hoodie and some shorts. He assumes their for him, considering he can’t find his clothes. He shivers a bit at the feeling of the oversized hoodie rubbing against the crystal, but he’s so spent from last night that it doesn’t do much for him, the shorts were way too big and Strive’s cock has retracted back into him, so he just wears the hoodie, it was covering him about 3 inches from the knee it should be fine. The sleeves hung off his hands and the hoodie wouldn’t stay properly on his shoulders. But it was warm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, morning sleepy head. Can you eat meat? If not I have some cereal from back home. Though powdered milk doesn’t do it justice.” Matt said energetically. Strive has no clue how he could be so energetic after what they did. His face purples, remembering the night before as Matt sets a table.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can…” He finally answers the question, meat was a rarity on Moeb, especially when the stars had vanished. So many things had died. But his people preferred to rear livestock for what they would be given, rather than what they tasted like.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt waves him over, letting him sit down as he moves around the kitchenette with a hum, the little robot was on a shelf, on some sort of charging dock he assumes. But, those thoughts are out of his mind when food is placed in front of him. His mouth drops open. Scrambled eggs, sausage, 4 slices of thick toast and golden in color from some kind of topping. Matt plops down across from him, grabbing a red bottle that he uses generously on his portion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eat up, that was probably more work then my usual cardio.” Matt winks but puts the bottle out of Strive’s reach. “Also, don’t use that. Not sure if aliens like hot spice. Well uh, other than me.” Matt shoots him a grin and Strive can’t help but give Matt a laugh in return.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Breakfast was delicious, the best he’s ever had- It wouldn’t beat something his Grandfather would make, but it was yummy and exotic to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two talked and talked. Matt about his journey, how he’s built the entire ship and what his ship could do. Strive fills him in on what happened with the Void and things that had happened after that, including him being one the heros.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt says with twinkling green eyes, a dimple in his cheek. “Well, I guess calling you Starlight is fitting then.” Strive’s cheeks had gone back to purple from that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The conversation flow felt natural and fun, with some subtle flirting. It’s only when there was a beep that stopped it. “Ah, your clothes are done- After you get dressed, I wanna take a peek at your ship!” He gets up, picking up the empty plates to drop into the sink before disappearing from the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive completely forgot that his ship was in repair mode- That the last thing his friends had heard was probably him frantically yelling that he’d be crashed into. His heart drops as worry eats at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He groans, ears falling down flat. Strive’s been a horrible friend! How could he forget about them for so long? Just because he wanted to have sex. He puts his face in his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Starlight? What's wrong?” Matt asks, a warm hand on Strive’s shoulder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m a horrible friend, the last message I sent before we crashed was- That I crashed. And when my ship’s in repair mode I can’t send messages out. They’re probably worried sick.” He vents. Matt pats his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’m sure they’ll be more happy to see you’re okay instead of angry with you. Let’s get your clothes on and check on your ship. I’ll stay with you until they get here, then I’ll take off myself.” Matt says, ruffling Strive’s bed head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Leave?” Strive says surprised, a sad feeling in his chest. Matt gives him a sympathetic look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m sorry Starlight. I have a huge galaxy to explore and I want to see as much as I can before I croak. Humans live like 90 years if we’re lucky and usually we’re half dead at that age. I’m 25 and have a couple more years of my prime before the end…. But, I think we’ll cross paths again.” He says with a smile and that eases Strive a bit- A goodbye is fine as long as a hello will happen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, are you sure you don’t want to meet the rest of the Brigade?” Strive asks, it would give him a bit more time with the human.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure… Hey, one minute.”  Matt hands him the clothes and disappears, Strive really doesn’t want to change out of the hoodie. It was warm and smelled like the flowers that were returning to Moeb.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Say cheese!” Matt comes in, draping his arm around  Strive and snapping a picture, it prints and rolls out of the camera. Matt takes it as Strive blinks in confusion as the man shakes it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shake it like a polaroid picture~” He sings with a wide smile before showing Strive who takes it gingerly. He definitely looked surprised in the picture. But it was cute… Matt was smiling, eyes twinkling  as he leaned down to get them both in frame.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s a gift- The hoodie you can give back to me next time we meet.” Matt winks when Strive looks at him. A purple flush coming to his cheek as he smiles, holding the picture close. Matt snaps another picture just then, shaking it when it comes out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This ones for me Starlight.” He says with a sweet smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive ends up just pulling on his pants and boots, Matt putting his tunic and cape into cute little canvas bag that was the same orange as the hoodie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Matt helps him out of the ship- He can’t believe just last night that they had last seen it. Everything was in a pink haze from the color of the sun, the two walk the short distance on the soft sand to his ship.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s already out of repair mode! It hovered gently above the sands, wings retracted. Strive knows if he calls, he’d be pulled into a conversation… He can tell a heavily edited recount of the things that happened to his friends later, he hopes in and just hits his locator, to send out to the ship. Strive feels a bit of guilt as that’s all he does, ignoring the immediate call to jump out with Matt, who marvels at his ship, walking around it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a beauty, so it just landed and morphed into this?” Matt asks, which Strive was quick to talk about in more detail as the two walked back to Matt’s ship, it was ready to take off as soon as he hopped into the pilot seat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s all too soon when the brigade shows up, the two were sat on the sands talking, close to each other. But get up when the ships fly overhead, parking further down the beach.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hears his team yell his name and he waves excitedly. “Hey!!” He’s so happy to see them. All but Haave was running towards them, poor robot couldn’t handle the sand. Matt taps his shoulder and when he turns with a wide grin, he’s caught off guard by a quick deep kiss on the lips- Distantly he hears someone- Probably Commander Meouch yell. ‘What the fuck!?’</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Strive just flushes with a smile as Matt winks, green eyes twinkling before going to his ship, the two wave at each other before the ship takes off and halfway into the sky it blinks out of existence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Strive! Are you okay?” Doctor Sung asked, finally reaching him and out of breath. Strive smiles back at them, face flushed and in an oversized sweatshirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The rest of the brigade was confused and tense. Strive had gone thru medbay when they got back. Did a quick debriefing with them. It was an accidental crash, the ship went into repair mode and he couldn’t contact. Matthew Jackson was a human with an experimental and homemade ship. Who he ‘befriended’ Had treated his leg wound- The only substantial injury and had once seeing the ship repaired, sent his homing ping off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>None of them are dumb, but it still makes them uneasy. Strive may be an adult, but he was sweet and naive, maybe not so anymore. The orange hoodie, the ‘bumps and bruises’ sustained during the crash didn’t look like that to medbay but they let it pass.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Strive pinned up a picture in their room, a physical one of the two of them and kept wearing the hoodie for days. A giddiness was in his normal behavior and…. They were just worried.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lord Phobos was the most vocal whenever Strive would go. “Just some random human, with an alleged time altering space ship? Suspicious.” He’d say.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Strive’s a young lad, we shouldn’t be so horrified by this outcome.” Doctor Sung tried to placate. But no one really liked the idea that they’d formulated. Which was that their teammate was coerced into sex and instead of perhaps being horrified. He’s found himself infatuated by it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took a long time for things to go back to normal, when Strive wore his own clothes again and he was still just his usual positive self. Missions came and gone, it had been about two full years before Matt Jackson crashed back into their life.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But that’s a story for another day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just so self indulgent- I watched the video like 2 weeks ago and it has HAUNTED ME! i had to get this out no matter what. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think of it!  May or may not write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>